The Next Day
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: After receiving such an intense kiss from Katara the day before, after the fall of Ozai, Aang finds that he craves more... so the only choice he now has is to seek her out and muster the courage to give her a kiss... or two... of his own. ONESHOT


The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**A/N**: That darn theme I was going on earlier has got me still wrapped up in the more "mature" side of Kataang lol this time, I wanted to explore how Aang might have reacted to such an intense kiss at the end of the show... would he just shyly smile and be done with it or crave more? Like I know any hormonal puberty-inspired teenager would want? XD I only say its a little "mature" because of all the saliva swapping in this story LOL omg, someone stop me... please...

To tell you the truth, this story started out as a short, sweet little fic with like one or two innocent kisses... but my mind is warped enough to evolve it into something spontaneous and ridiculous... I have problems, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Inspiration**: quidditchchick004's FANTASTIC story "After The Battle"

**Rated PG-13**: For like a heck load of heavy kissing and kissing related situations lol... and oh yeah, some "mild" language from the crazy narrator...

_"There, you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're die'n to try, you wanna, kiss de girl..." - _Little Mermaid FTW... okay, someone shoot me now!

* * *

If he just sat there and thought about it, he'd realize what he was currently feeling was ridiculous. It had been a day since that fateful battle against Ozai, a day since Aang had had that earth-shattering kiss with Katara... a kiss so full of emotion that it made him flush and feel weak in the knees for just thinking about it. Ever since she had kissed him like that, he couldn't think straight and he had all sorts of strange new feels rolling and twisting inside of him. All he knew now was that he wanted to kiss her like that again... he needed it, and he couldn't understand when the need to kiss her had suddenly become so important to him.

The only problem is, even though he had tried all day to muster up the courage to kiss _her _the same way she kissed _him _yesterday on the balcony, he wasn't able to. It was either because he was too shy to ask – wondering if he was allowed to just kiss her without permission or not – or something, or some_one _got in the way. If he wanted to kiss her like that, he'd have to find a time when they were both alone... but that was still kind of rare these days. Aang sighed inwardly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Something wrong, Aang?" said airbender jumped at the familiar voice and he whirled around to face the object of his dreams.

"Uh – no, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about stuff..." Aang replied with a nervous smile, glancing at Sokka and Toph who were busy stuffing their faces with dinner that evening, they were too busy to pay any attention to him at the moment. Ever since arriving at Ba Sing Se again for that little party at General Iroh's tea house, The Jasmine Dragon, the group had been offered a temporary home in the upper-ring to house them while they stayed there. The group had retired the night before, rather quickly. Aang had tried to approach Katara again, talk to her about what that kiss that haunted him even now had meant... but her smile cut him off, his words getting stuck in his throat.

Much like she was doing to him now...

"Katara, I-" he swallowed nervously, blushing as she innocently brushed a hand past her ear, adjusting her beautiful hair. How was she able to do that to him? "Nevermind... I uh, saved you a seat?" Aang said with another awkward smile, gesturing to the empty chair next to his. He wanted Katara close to him but he felt that maybe it wasn't such a good idea at the moment... her very presence seemed to intoxicate his senses and he wanted nothing more than to loose himself it it... but then there was the risk of doing or saying something stupid because of his stupor. Perhaps keeping his mouth shut at all times was the best thing to do right now.

"Oh... thank you," Katara replied with an affectionate smile. Aang missed the blush that spread across her own cheeks as she passed him to sit on the seat. Aang sighed in defeat – _temporary _defeat – and went over to his own seat. The group ate in silence until there was virtually no more food left on the table – a la Sokka – and split apart to find something to do. Sokka went off to train with his sword – and daydream about Suki who had to return to the Kyoshi islands for a while no doubt, Toph when to see if she could distract Sokka's training with a little "injury-fun" and Katara sat on the couch with a book... leaving Aang still seated at the table wondering what he should do now.

This was the _perfect _time to approach Katara... she was sitting right there in the common room, alone, practically _begging _to be kissed... so what was stopping him? Aang grunted in irritation at himself and ran a hand over his scalp, blinking in realization that he forgot to shave that morning and could feel the prickly, fuzzy sensation of hair growth - however, now was not the time to think about grooming, he had a mission to accomplish, darn it! Aang rose from his seat and carefully made is way over to where Katara was sitting. "Uh..." Aang said speechlessly, not really knowing _what _to say.

"Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Katara asked as she looked up from her book. She could see the trouble, torn look in his face so she set the book down on the small table next to the couch and gave him her attention.

"Can I um, sit with you?" He asked shyly. Katara frowned slightly, wondering why Aang had become _so _shy... perhaps though, she knew why... she had been feeling almost the same lately, at least, she _thought _it was for the same reason.

"Sure... go right ahead!" Katara beamed, blushing when Aang's arm "accidentally" brushed up against hers.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Aang asked, even if he had already sat down.

"No, you're not, not at all," Katara answered, though a lot quicker than she would have liked... she didn't want to sound too eager to be around him, but she couldn't help it, she enjoyed his presence too much...

"Oh, o-okay, good..." Aang trailed off, fiddling his thumbs that were on his lap and looking at the green carpet with "interest".

"Aang, is there something bothering you?" Katara asked in concern, scooting a little closer to him. Aang's breath caught and he tried desperately to stop from hyperventilating at her nearness.

"N-No..." He answered in a squeak.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. Katara in turn was also feeling a little dizzy from being so close to him, though she still couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was feeling this way around him... but she wasn't about to start complaining. Age be damned, she was an idiot of she didn't admit to herself that she was at least a little attracted to him... at least... Aang didn't answer, instead, he just turned to look at her, slowly scooting in a little closer as well. Katara's eyes glanced down to his lips, blushing slightly when he licked them – a nervous habit of his she had been catching lately... and shamelessly enjoyed watching, wondering what it'd be like to... no, she really had to stop thinking that way about him! But...!

Aang leaned in, but unconsciously, almost automatically, as if his own body craved the feel of Katara's warm lips on his just as much, and damned if he wasn't delighted when Katara began leaning in as well! However, before either of them could close that achingly small gap between their lips, they gasped in surprise when they felt a heavy body plop right next to them on the couch and turned to find Toph there, grinning like mad – even if she wasn't actually "looking" at them.

"Can we help you, Toph?" Katara asked and Aang felt his heart flip when he heard disappointment and annoyance in her voice. Did she want to kiss him again as badly as he wanted to?

"We?" Toph challenged, raising an eyebrow. It was then that Katara realized that she was practically sitting on Aang's lap... it _was _a rather small couch after all.

"I.. uh.. Aang is here too..." Katara answered with a blush.

"Is he now? That's strange, I didn't know this couch could fit three people..." Toph continued to grin.

"Toph, what can we do for you?" This time it was Aang's turn to sound annoyed, though he was surprised at himself for coming off sounding so confident and not a nervous wreck like he really felt.

"Alright alright, I get the hint, you two _lovebirds _want to be left alone..." Toph waved her hand dismissively and sprang up from the couch, trotting off to find someone else – such as Sokka - to torment.

After an awkward pause, Aang took a deep breath and broke the silence. "So..." Aang trailed off, squirming slightly underneath the waterbender.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scoot so close or make you uncomfortable..." Katara apologized, moving to pull away from him, however, her attempts were stalled when she felt Aang's arm wrap around her waist and keep her in place, even going as far as pulling her further onto his lap – to which she blushed furiously at.

"No, its fine, I... I-I like it..." Aang admitted, his own face turning completely red.

"Oh..." was all Katara said, glancing away so he wouldn't catch her blushing again. Honestly, what was wrong with her? She was never _this _flustered around Aang before! But then again, _before _she was too concentrated on the war and keeping Aang safe... not that he needed that much help to begin with. Now that the war was over, it seemed relaxing only brought out her inner feelings... which included her rather _strong _feelings for Aang, feelings she wasn't _quite _aware of before. Or maybe she had just been denying them until now? Until she had poured her emotions into that kiss on the balcony? Katara glanced down at his lips again, oh how she'd like to relive that moment... but would he? Ah well, she might as well, she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind...

"Do you uh... want to-" but Aang's question was cut off by Katara's seeking lips that came crashing down on his. The sheer force of the kiss made Aang gasp and cave under the sudden weight, forcing him to lay back against the couch with Katara on top of him. Aang groaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft body pressing against his a little _too _much. Katara heard the moan and shuddered, blushing violently again when she realized she _liked _making him make that sound, and once again tried to pull away – but once again being stopped and pinned against the younger bender.

"No..." Aang protested against her lips, not wanting the girl to escape while he had her exactly where he wanted her. Katara pulled away slightly, biting her lip and gazing down at her flushed, slightly panting "friend".

"A-Aang, I-I don't think-" this time, it was _her _words that were cut off by _his _lips. Aang had snaked his other arm over Katara's shoulder and his hand ran up her neck and through her hair, forcing her to move back to him, kissing her as passionately as she had kissed him before.

"Don't think," Aang whispered in a strained voice as they took a quick breath between kissing. Katara could not deny to herself, as much as she tried, that she _really _liked this forward, confident side of Aang... so, she did the only thing she could at the moment, obeyed him and stopped thinking. So far the only thing they were doing was pressing their lips against each other but when Aang angled his head slightly, parting his lips, she felt it only natural to mimicked him, moving her head to the opposite side and feeling his cool breath against her teeth... it was odd, really, that his breath was so... refreshing... maybe it was an airbender thing? She didn't know, the only thing she _did _know, was that she liked it...

Katara sighed in content, sliding her hands up Aang's chest, feeling him shiver at her touch and feeling his heart race faster before wrapping them around his neck. She jumped when she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip... what was he doing? Even though she found it odd, she couldn't help blushing at the feeling. Aang on the other hand, had heard Sokka mention something about this... back when he was giving the younger boy advice when he thought he was crushing on that girl – what's her name? - at Aunt Wu's place... he had _no _idea what he was doing but he liked this new sensation too much to stop.

Aang didn't know exactly how it happened, but one moment his hand had accidentally moved slightly, brushing up against Katara's rear – _accidentally _and she had gasped in the kiss... next thing he knew, he had instinctively plunged his tongue into her mouth without even _meaning _to. The two had stilled then, not moving a muscle, just breathing hard through their noses... Aang was about to pull away and let her go, apologze for what he had done and never try to kiss her again but the desire to do so flew out the window as soon as he felt her tongue press against his...

It was like the world melted away, like the couch disappeared from under them and they were floating in a warm, misty expanse of pure bliss... neither knew what they were doing, experimentally turning their heads to angle their lips and let their tongues dance in a waltz together... a tango, like they had had a few months ago, hot and slightly awkward but totally worth it. The kiss was becoming heavier, leaving them breathless and gasping for air before their lips crashed back against each other.

Neither of them noticed that Sokka and in turn Toph, who had been trailing along after him just for the amusement of being able to stress him out, stood there at the door, staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at at the very heated make-out session going on on the couch... Sokka was absolutely speechless, never in his life having imagined innocent, little, dorky Aang and his little sister doing something like this... "Come on, Sokka, leave them be... you can yell at them later."

"B-But, they're-!" Sokka screeched.

"Come on, I'll tell you if things get too carried away," Toph insisted. If Sokka had not been so completely shocked at what he was witnessing, he would have questioned Toph's methods... why would she want to let them continue? Shouldn't she be taking up the chance to humiliate them? What Sokka didn't know was that she had been waiting for her too blind – as in, blind of their feelings for each other, at least, in Katara's case, - friends to get together... so this was progress. She would, of course, humiliate them later. Toph dragged Sokka away, mildly surprised that neither Aang nor Katara heard a thing.

Katara didn't know when it happened, or how it happened, much like what happened to Aang moments before, but at one point, Aang had managed to crane himself forward, using the leverage his feet had on the couch, and then held her closer before literally flipping them around... if she wasn't already pretty distracted by his tongue and legs that were moving to straddle her, she would have flipped herself... she knew in the back of her head that things were getting _way _out of hand, but she couldn't voice it, let alone detach her mouth from Aangs – even if she _wanted _to... she almost couldn't for the life of her stop an embarrassing sound of delight from escaping her throat as she felt his shaky hands begin to run up and down her sides.

Katara almost cried out in protest when Aang abruptly pulled away. At first, she thought he had been too embarrassed by her obvious enthusiasm to this little... activity... but was DEARLY mistaken. As soon as Aang had practically ripped his lips off hers, Katara gasped again, feeling his lips on her jaw, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck slowly, crawling down her body so he could keep going. Her toes curled, hands running over his tattoos, pulling him closer. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, he was after all just a _thirteen _year old boy and she was almost fifteen, but she really couldn't help thoroughly enjoying this.

"A-Aang..." Katara gasped softly, feeling his lips finishing on her neck and beginning to trail torturously down her collarbone. Katara no longer just flushed now and then, no, her face was constantly red now and even though she was staring up at the ceiling – though she was not really seeing it as he mind was driven blank by Aang's sudden bolder-than-life sensuality – she could feel his blush, his face giving off heat... she didn't even want to _think _about what _else _was giving off heat... she'd just black out if she paid any attention to anything other than his eager kisses. "Aang!" Katara gasped again, this time with more desperation, her hold on him tightening.

Aang's eyes suddenly snapped open – though he didn't know when he had closed them, too wrapped up in his enthusiasm of having Katara all to himself to realize he was going too far – he jerked up, holdin his body over hers but no longer pressing against hers. "W-What? I-I-I'm SO sorry! I-I d-din't mean.. I mean... I was... I didn't..." Aaang shook his head, his eyes wide and body trembling – though from pent up tension or fear Katara wasn't sure. Aang shut his mouth, figuring he wasn't going to be able to speak properly any time soon and abruptly crawled off her, helping Katara to sit up with him. Aang jerked his gaze away from her, already he was beginning to feel the need to kiss her again. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe this was... what was it that Sokka called it? Hormones? "I-I'm really _really _sorry, Katara..." Aang said in a choked whisper, avoiding her eyes and blushing like mad.

"I-Its..." Katara cleared her throat, ignoring the fact that she could feel that her lips were swollen as she spoke. Maybe it was a good idea that they take a break from kissing? "Aang, look at me..." Katara implored gently, wanting to soothe Aang's wracked nerves and knowing he was beating himself up like he always did. When he refused to look at her, Katara leaned further toward him, hooking her index finger under his chin and forcing his eyes to meet her's. Maybe leaning so close wasn't such a good idea... Aang had almost lunged forward again before catching himself and stopping. She could see him tremble again and now knew it wasn't because he was afraid... but because he was straining to stop himself... the thought made her blush again.

"Would..." Aang's voice was almost a whisper but she refused to lean further toward him to be able to hear him more clearly... the temptation to kiss him again was just too bad. Then he said something she had not been expecting... "W-Would you uh... like to do that again... sometime?" He asked, averting his eyes again. Katara smiled, refusing to let an almost hysterical and childish giggle escape her.

"Yes, I would..." this made Aang's eyes shoot back to her's, widening slightly in surprise that she'd actually agree.

"Y-You would?" his voice came out as a squeak again and she found it adorable.

"Yes... I would..." she answered, trying to sound confident but her voice wavering just a little anyway. The idea of being able to kiss him again _like that_... was entirely too pleasing a notion.

"Then... would you... b-be my for- my girl? N-Now that, you know, the war is over and all..." he asked, catching himself from calling her his "forever girl", knowing it would just sound weird. It only took a split second for Katara to respond. Her face split into a wide grin and _she _suddenly lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is this a good answer?" She asked teasingly before pulling him into another kiss... who knew giving Aang an answer to his much earlier admission of his feelings to her by the form of a kiss, could lead to this? Aang sighed into the kiss, feeling finally complete, though his desire to kiss Katara had not been "fixed" like he thought it would, instead, it was a _lot_ worse now... but at least now he knew he could kiss her whenever he wanted to! ...That is, if Toph and Sokka didn't get in the way... speaking of which...

"Where is Toph and Sokka?" Aang suddenly asked, pulling slightly away from the kiss. Katara shrugged and smiled.

"I dunno," she whispered, "no more questions..." she breathed before attacking him with a kiss again, very aware that he had began to lean against her again, pushing her against the couch gently... so much for taking a break...

* * *

**End A/N**: Well there ya have it, my INCREDIBLY INAPPROPRIATE version of what might have happened after the show... some serious tongue tangling action! I don't know whether to change the rating to T or keep it as it is? GAH! I thought I was against all that children-making-out thing? Curse you ff(dot)net! Curse you fantastic writers! GAARRLLGHHH!... Okay... I'm better now. Anyway, forgive my little hysterical breakdown, what did ya'll think? Don't be shy now, I'll appreciate anything you have to say XD


End file.
